Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to covers or enclosures for portable toilets, and, in particular, to an enclosure which is easy to assemble and which can allow for the use of advertising graphics on the outside surface of the enclosure.
Portable toilets are commonly used at fairs, festivals etc., when there is a need to create a temporary bathroom facilities. The portable toilets are generally rectangular in shape, and, as a whole, are not very aesthetically pleasing.
To correct for this, others have developed portable toilets which are cylindrical in shape, and have a surface on which graphics can be printed. However, such portable toilets are expensive to produce, must comply with applicable regulations, and do not take into consideration the fact that there is a large number of previously manufactured portable toilets which it would be desirable to enclose.
It would thus be desirable to provide a decorative enclosure for the portable toilet which would make the fair grounds more attractive, or which could be used for advertising purposes.
Briefly stated, an enclosure is provided for a portable toilet. The portable toilet includes a door through which users can enter and exit the toilet and a base to which the portable toilet is mounted. The enclosure comprises at least two sections, one of which has a door opening and a door hingedly mounted thereon. The enclosure door has a surface shape corresponding to surface of the enclosure, such that the enclosure door will not interfere with the appearance of the enclosure. The enclosure door is moveable between a closed position and an opened position and is provided with a handle to open the door. Preferably, the door is spring biased to a closed position, for example, with a spring hinge. Additionally, a tether can be mounted to an inner surface of the enclosure door and which is can be removably attached to a door of the portable toilet. The tether is sized such that when the portable toilet door is closed, the tether will pull the enclosure door closed.
Each enclosure section includes a first end and a second end. A connector tab having a hole extends from the first end and a wall hole is formed near the second end of each enclosure section. When assembled, the first end of one section abuts the second end of the adjacent section. To ensure a substantially smooth seam or junction between the two sections, in the illustrative embodiment disclosed, the connector tab extends from the inner surface of one section, across the junction between the two sections, to lie against the inner surface of the adjacent section. The tabs are aligned with the holes, and are sized such that the tab holes align with the wall holes in the adjacent section. A fastener is passed through the wall hole and the tab hole to secure the two sections together. Mounting tabs are also provided at the bottom of the enclosure sections to secure the enclosure to the base of the portable toilet. This will positionally fix the enclosure relative to the toilet to maintain alignment of the enclosure door with the door of the portable toilet.
The enclosure can be provided with a top portion which is removably mountable to the enclosure to form an enclosure assembly. The top portion is sized and shaped, such that, when mounted to the enclosure, the enclosure assembly has the appearance of a bottle. The top portion, like the enclosure, comprises a first section and a second section. Each section of the top portion includes a first end and a second end, a connector tab extending from the first end and a fastener near the second end. The connector tab receives the fastener to secure adjacent sections of the top portion together. Like the enclosure, the top portion sections are matable together such that the first end of the first section is in abutment with the second end of the second section such that the outer surfaces of adjacent sections are substantially flush with each other.
To provide light for the portable toilet, the top portion is adapted to allow light to pass through it. The top portion can, for example, be made from a mesh through which light will pass. Alternatively, the top portion can include a plurality of perforations positioned on the top portion so that they are not visible to a person standing on the ground.
To provide a clean and smooth connection from the enclosure to the top portion, the bottom edge of the top portion is shaped correspondingly to the top edge of the enclosure. Preferably, the enclosure has a lip at its top edge, to give the enclosure the appearance of a beverage can when the top portion is not mounted on the enclosure. The top portion thus includes a complementary lip at its bottom edge which sits on the lip of the enclosure top edge.